Locked-up Lola
Locked-up Lola is the fifth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the thirtieth episode of the loud house. Plot A view of the times Lola has been sent to jail. Summary The episode begins on Lola's first day in jail, where she was assigned to solitary confinement as it was revealed that most of the prisoners are big fans of the show and that this would protect her from them. Later at lunch, she was given gruel and head to sit at thr tables, where upon sitting down, everybody moved away as it was shown that no one liked Lola after she tried to frame her siblings. We cut to next week as Lola is cleaning up near a highway. Upon one of the trash was a news article that showed her arrested and the one who put her in jail, Followed by a cheeseburger wrapper hitting her in the face. A couple of months laters Lola watched the news about the incident at the legendary Hall of Haters in L.A. California and that the former curator was arrested for trying to destoryed the museum. Later Lola discovered that she was nominated for an Oscar for her roll in the loud house, however after winning the prison guard took it away as she cannot receive any awards until her sentence is over. A couple of weeks later Lola signed up to a Peewee prison pen pal program, where she met up with a young Spanish boy named Francisco, who are the two hit it off and became good friends. With days before would be release, Francisco ask Lola to be his girlfriend and have dinner with him and his cousins that he is visiting in Royal Woods. On the day of her release Lola meet up with Francisco and his father as they waited for her outside the gate and takes her home to see her family again. We then cut to Lola's second time in prison where after her failed attempt to kill Walter's family, she was once again place in solitary confinement, this time she see some new faces who will reveal to be Walter's fans and they couldn't believe what she almost did to their favorite character. During her chores time of doing the laundry, Three prisoners arrived preparing to beat Lola up, when suddenly a big bulk prisoner appeared and beat them up instead. He approached Lola and reveal himself to be a big fan of hers and reveal himself to be a Walter hater. When asked how he got here he revealed that he was sentenced to 40 days for getting into a fight with some Lola haters and that in a few weeks he'll be released. A few weeks past as Lola get a letter from the studio that her Mother is going into Labor and want her come and see her new baby sibling. Upon hearing that Lola came up with a master plan. As it was discovered that not only Lola is be temporary release for the wonderful moment but also her fan is going home to as his sentence is over, she then told him about the plan of him going to the hospital and kidnapping her newborn sibling, then Lola will attack him and save the baby. However her fan is skeptic because he do if he does that he will go to jail again but Lola said that she'll use her celebrity influence to get him out of jail, so both shook each other's hands as both goes their separate ways to begin the plan. The scene change to Lola third time in prison, where she is pelted with gruel from the prisioners who learn about her evil plan of staging the false Rescue of her new baby brother. She then encountered her fan, who told her that he no longer her fan as she failed to keep her promise to get her out and now must spend the next 5 years in prison. Upon returning back to her solitary confinement cell, Lola realize that this is all Walter's fault, as he was the one who ruined her life ever since Sound of Silence and also realize that the only way to finally move on is to finallt end Walters life once and for all. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes